


See You Again

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-16 00:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5806429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU</p><p>Darcey can't wait to see Anton again...</p><p>Not Real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	See You Again

Anton finds himself smiling at his phone when he reads Darcey's text. Most times it's simple 'I miss you' or 'I love you'. Not this time. No. Now they are near the end of his being away on tour and she is finally home from her work, she is exciteable about seeing him again and he can't help but smile at it. She has always been his darling girl but now, after months apart almost a year into marriage, he is aching to see her again and, judging from her message, she feels the same. 

"I get butterflies just thinking about the next time I'll see you..."

He reads the text aloud and smiles, his voice soft as he moves away from his dressing room, leaving his phone to charge. 

"So do I my darling..."

His smile stays on his face for the whole first act, which, thankfully, nobody comments on and he stays smiling when he takes his bows. Job done. Show over and he only has to work the Stage Door, which he always does, then go home. Erin is smirking as she teases him about being 'whipped' and maybe he is... but he loves it.


End file.
